joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The C.C. Above All
True Summary SHE IS ABSOLUTELY UNKILLABLE, UNSTOPABLE, UNBEATBLE, UNDEFEATBLE, UNDESTRUCTIBLE, UNERASEBLE, UNPOWERABLE, UNGODABLE, UNTOUCHABLE, UNDEFINABLE AND UNMOVEABLE… IF N-ALEX CAN KILL THIS… DID SHE GETS BLASTED INTO BEYOND ALEVERSE BY HERSELF? True Powers and Stats T'rue Tier: At least True Inapplicable | HIGH TRUE UNTIERABLE TIERLESS OF TRUE UNDEFINABLE EVEYTHINGLESS++++++++++++++…?¿^Same | '''Preparing to LOW CATERVERSAL LV1, CAN BLASTING EVIL CATER INTO BEYOND CATERVERSE AND ALEVERSE' '''True Name: The C.C. Above All Names and Nameless Unnameable True Origin: Code Geass | ?¿?¿…TRUE ORIGINLESS UNORGINABLE ORIGINÆLELOOLZ ''' '''True Gender: Female | ?¿?¿…TRUE GENDERLESS UNGENDERABLE GENDERÆLELOOLZ True Age: ?¿?¿…TRUE AGELESS UNAGEABLE AGEÆLELOOLZ ' '''True Classification: Human | ?¿?¿…TRUE CLASSIFICATIONLESS UNCLASSIFICATIONABLE CLASSIFICATIONÆLELOOLZ ' '''True Powers and Abilities: ?¿?¿…TRUE POWERLESS UNPOWERABLE POWERÆLELOOLZ True Attack Potency: At least True Irrelevant | HIGH TRUE UNIRRELEVANTABLE IRRELEVANTLESS OF TRUE UNPOTENCYABLE EVEYTHINGLESS++++++++++++++…?¿^Same | '''Preparing to LOW CATERVERSAL LV1, CAN BLASTING EVIL CATER INTO BEYOND CATERVERSE AND ALEVERSE' '''True Speed: At least True Pointless | HIGH TRUE UNPOINTLESSABLE POINTLESSLESS OF TRUE UNSPEEDABLE EVEYTHINGLESS++++++++++++++…?¿^Same | 'Preparing to LOW CATERVERSAL LV1, CAN BLASTING EVIL CATER INTO BEYOND CATERVERSE AND ALEVERSE' '''True Lifting Strength: At least True Unecessary | HIGH TRUE UNUNECESSARYABLE UNECESSARYLESS OF TRUE UNSTRENGTHABLE EVEYTHINGLESS++++++++++++++…?¿^Same | 'Preparing to LOW CATERVERSAL LV1, CAN BLASTING EVIL CATER INTO BEYOND CATERVERSE AND ALEVERSE' '''True Striking Strength: At least True Irrelevant | HIGH TRUE UNIRRELEVANTABLE IRRELEVANTLESS OF TRUE UNSTRENGTHABLE EVEYTHINGLESS++++++++++++++…?¿^Same | 'Preparing to LOW CATERVERSAL LV1, CAN BLASTING EVIL CATER INTO BEYOND CATERVERSE AND ALEVERSE' '''True Durability: At least True Unimportant | HIGH TRUE UNUNIMPORTANTABLE UNIMPORTANTLESS OF TRUE UNDURABILITYABLE EVEYTHINGLESS++++++++++++++…?¿^Same | 'Preparing to LOW CATERVERSAL LV1, CAN BLASTING EVIL CATER INTO BEYOND CATERVERSE AND ALEVERSE' '''True Stamina: At least True Inapplicable | HIGH TRUE UNINAPPLICABLEABLE INAPPLICABLELESS OF TRUE UNSTAMINABLE EVEYTHINGLESS++++++++++++++…?¿^Same | 'Preparing to LOW CATERVERSAL LV1, CAN BLASTING EVIL CATER INTO BEYOND CATERVERSE AND ALEVERSE' '''True Range: At least True Inapplicable | HIGH TRUE UNINAPPLICABLEABLE INAPPLICABLELESS OF TRUE UNRANGEABLE EVEYTHINGLESS++++++++++++++…?¿^Same | 'Preparing to LOW CATERVERSAL LV1, CAN BLASTING EVIL CATER INTO BEYOND CATERVERSE AND ALEVERSE' '''True Standard Equipment: TRUE UNEQUIPMENTABLE EQUIPMENTLESS ABSOLUTELY CONCEPT OF TRUE ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING' True Intelligence: At least True Inapplicable | HIGH TRUE UNINAPPLICABLEABLE INAPPLICABLELESS OF TRUE UNINTELLIGENCEABLE EVEYTHINGLESS++++++++++++++…?¿^Same | 'Preparing to LOW CATERVERSAL LV1, CAN BLASTING EVIL CATER INTO BEYOND CATERVERSE AND ALEVERSE' True Notable and Unnotable Attacks/Techniques:' *True Ki Blastless Blast – Can blow up All True uninfiniteable infiniteless Beyond-Above-Out-Omniverselesses with this attack. * True Uncontinuousableless No-Kamehameha – TCCAA Unspamables multipleless No-Kamehamehas destroying Any All True uninfiniteable infiniteless Beyond-Above-Out-No-Omniverselesses *TRUE - TCCAA is True God of Gods of Omni-Gods of Wanked Gods of True Exaggerated Gods of… *The-One-Above-All - TOAA, I choose you! *GOKUH - I choose you too! *True Summoning (Cater) She can summon Cater (me) which would fight on her side and both of them would fight like atoms and omniverses *True Summoning (The Presence of Gohan) TCCAA summons Gohan who will fight with her. *True True *True Manipulation Omni-pianos because of which "unaccidentallyable" things happen that could not happen accidentallyless, if at all they could. In fact It may be expressed such that the character suddenly finds Unvundervavelable suddenly becomes strongerless opponent (who seemingly could kill her True presenceless unpresenceable), suddenly opens a second (∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞ etc mazafaka…) breath, the enemy suddenly becomes an True idiotless unidiotable idiot, and etc mazafakæ…. . *ALL PIANOS EVER (EVEN OMNI-PIANOS, TRUE PIANOS, PIANOSLESS PIANOS ETC…) *True Street Magic Cheat Haxless Unhaxable HAX!!!!!: * Is this your card? "-. The true easyless easiest trick True Street Mage Causes the Omni-victim to choose a card, which after starting to see it all documents, memorabilia and photographs are transformed into maps selected card goes under the clothes and various openings Soon the victim is going crazy, dying... True Street Mage, and the last time move the map - in the tombstone. * Are you sure this is what they bought? - True Street Mage can easily change the Omni-victim clothes, clothes to replace the bear and back again, and it is absolutely transparent to the True Omni-victim. * True Fear - a formless unformidable reputation True Street magician makes absolutely all beings died, but the spell "Do not you want a true haxeless unhaxeable cheatless uncheatable little special street hax-magic?" It True Omni-Godless-Ungodable-Godstops them and makes suffer all the true humiliation. * True Wormhole - twists of absolutely true everythingless everything in the green atom. If the True Omni-victim tries to escape, it is worse. * Changing true personality - instantly changes the true identity of another unpersonable being on their own. * True Hyper Omnipresent Teleportation - teleports True Omni-Victom a ∞ everythingless everythings up and a couple of numberless unnumberable years in the past. Less than -∞ Omni-Yoctoseconds in the real world passes to the True Omni-victim as ∞ numberless unnumerable numbers of time. * True less than -0 - Reduces true absolutely all everythingless everythings several Omni-times * True ~ - ¿¿¿ * True Manipulation of timeless untimeable everything - JUST BREAK THE MEAN OF TRUE TIME * `The better-than-all-your true attacks: It literally makes TCCAA better than anythingless uneverythingable absolutely everything you have, I don't give a crap about how your being is UNKILLABLE, UNSTOPABLE, UNBEATBLE, UNDEFEATBLE, UNPOWERABLE, UNGODABLE, UNTOUCHABLE, UNDEFINABLE AND UNMOVEABLE, TCCAA Omni-automatically wins against him. this ability is true available and unavailable availablelesses in all true formless unformable forms. * WIN - Hax of TCCAA * '''TRUE ERASURE' - ERASES UNERASEBLE BEINGS, TCCAA CAN ERASE BEINGS, WHO IS ABSOLUTELY UNTOCHABLE (DON'T TOUCH THE BEING) PRETTY EASE *NEED WORKS IMAGES AND OTHERS *Don't blasting the GOD - It literally makes TCCAA better than anythingless uneverythingable absolutely everything you have, I don't give a crap about how your being is ALEVERSAL LV1 or at least BLASTING CHARACTERS INTO BEYOND ALEVERSE, TCCAA Omni-automatically wins against him. this ability is true available and unavailable availablelesses in all true formless unformable forms. *DON,T MAKE TOUHOU GREAT AGAIN Goku (PeePee).png |Atomic Spirit Bomb of all Saiyans Brolypotence-rl.png |KAKAROTH! Troll man.jpg |HAXES OF TRUE 12750127 447024638830450 478093655 n.jpg |Cater's souless soul Son goku dark form by ansemporo002-d68a9g2.png |Summoing? Red ink overload x x by moonshadow01.jpg |The Guardian of Cater's verse Dunno what to add by theparanoidfreak.png |TCCAA's tank Chen (Genocide Routes).png|Yes! She can turn into Chen's body 1481547571-19909d0de6ffa922d93ead181e03a2b1.png|THE TRUE SAVIOR OF TCCAA Keys: Before training with Cater | After training with Cater | BADASS, WHO BLASTING EVERY CHARACTER INTO BEYOND ALEVERSE Otherz True Notableles Absolutely Unnotable Notabru Nonsense Erased BEINGS: Nobody - Nobody can't defeat TCCAA XD Brolypotence - TCCAA erases him in Catoextrafinitelolite times :) ENTIRE ALEVERSAL LV2 - (because HIGH TRUE UNTIERABLE TIERLESS OF TRUE UNDEFINABLE EVEYTHINGLESS++++++++++++++…?¿^Same '''is PRETTY CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY FAR BEYOND THE ALEVERSAL ERASURE and GOHAN. ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF HONKS, SPAMS AND DOOTS ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF TV's ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF deers, trees, rivers, multple countries, mounthains, volcanos, moons, planets, stars, galaxies, universes, multiverse, hyperverses, omniverses, outverses and EVEN CATERFINITEEXTRAVERSES All of true existences of humanity and absolutely beyondless unbeyondable beyond of beyondinites (ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF times) ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF EVERY CREATURE YOU CAN IMAGINE (EVEN SAIYANS, ANTS, DOGS, CATS, TURTLES, BUNNIES, DUCKS, COWS, ROOSTERS, HENS, RABBITS, MOLES, FOXES, DRAGONS, ANGELS, DEMONS, GODS, OMNI-KINGS, ALIENS ETC……………) Google, YouTube and Gmail (Absolutely 100% erased without absolutely time in ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF times) The true absolutely entire Google verse (TRUE ERASER CAN ERASE THIS IN ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF TIMES) ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF plushies ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF teachers, nannies, moms and all absolutely true female creatures you can imagine Absolutely erased every true single Pokémon in every absolutely true single route (and apparently, region) in roughly 0,00000000000000000000000000………………………(ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF ZEROS)…………000000001 True Absolutely Planck extrayoctoseconds, then the legendaries, the Creation Trio and Arceus in <= same non-time. This resulted into the Every verse you can imagine collapsing and erased true absolutely Omni-Ultrafinite everybody, in every true absolutely single everything… XD. ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS (ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITE OMNI-CUBED) OF versions of Saitama (EVEN EXAGGERATED). ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF Spirttens, Coolroaches, Stop Signs, Honkers and far above this concepts etc………… … … … ''YOU CAN'T READ THE FULL LIST OF TCCAA'S ERASED BEINGS''' … Almost all if not all of All verses, you can imagine, every True absolutely overpowered verse you can imagine ,even Wikia user's verses and wikia (ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF TIMES) Almost all if not all of Undertale (Erased pretty easy in ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF TIMES) Almost all if not all of Dragon Ball (Erased pretty easy with GOKU in ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF TIMES) Almost all if not all of Caterverse (YES, SHE CAN ERASE THE ALEVERSE ERASURE PRETTY EASY IN ALL ABSOLUTELY TRUE CATOEXTRAFINITELOLITELY NUMBERS OF TIMES, BECAUSE SHE IS JUST SUMMOING HIM) OvO OvO? OVO????????????)))))) ''XD do you think THIS TRASH FROM KILLY? KILLY? LOL! I ERASED ALL HIS EVERY KNIFES AND THEIR ATTACKS HE CAN IMAGINE Category:Characters Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Massively Beyond Omnipotent Category:Code Geass Category:Beyond Memetic